


Three Fifty-Two

by jjibunrock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, also they curse a lot, jean is a dork honestly, this was the first snk fic i ever posted online it's my baby omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Jean goes nothing like Eren expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fifty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from my fanfiction account

I woke up irritated and feeling like I was overdue for a piss. I was too cold to bother getting up, though, so I just kind of laid there and glared at the darkness of my ceiling. My phone suddenly rang shrilly from next to me, causing me to flop over onto my stomach and grope around on my nightstand to find it.

I stared at the screen, not quite registering what I was seeing until a blurry picture of a horse and the sounds of neighing came clearly to me.

_Oh._

"Hello?" I squinted at the clock next to my bed, groaning as I did. "Jesus fuck, it's four in the morning."

"Three fifty-two, asshat," Jean corrected.

"Whatever, it's the same thing," I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What did you want?"

"I don't know, just felt like talking," I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Right…" I trailed off. "I thought I was your sworn enemy or some shit like that."

"The fuck? When did I ever say that?"

"I don't know, a while ago. To Marco."

"At the party?"

I tried to reach back in my memory to exactly what party Jean was talking about, but I really had no fucking clue.

"Yeah, sure," I said for the hell of it.

"You're not my sworn enemy. You're just an annoying fucker who makes too many horse jokes."

"Oh come on," I grinned. "My horse jokes are the best thing ever."

"Shut the hell up Eren," Jean's words lacked their usual bite.

"Something wrong, majestic stallion?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I mean yeah, kind of. Fuck, can you knock it off?"

"I barely said anything!"

"Yeah alright, whatever."

I sighed, drumming my fingers on my bare stomach.

"Seriously, is something wrong? You know if you need to bitch about something you can just say it now."

"Yeah, okay."

All I heard for a while was his uneven breathing. I sat up more, pressing my back against my headboard.

"I'm waiting, Horseface."

"I can't say it over the phone," he said, so quiet I almost missed it entirely. "I mean I  _can_ , but it would be weird. Maybe not weird, just not exactly appropriate. I guess, yeah."

I'd never heard Jean sound so flustered. If I wasn't somewhat worried about what the idiot had done this time, I think I would have been amused.

"Right," I said, as if I  _totally_  understood what he was getting at. "You want to meet up somewhere or something?"

"I'm already in front of your apartment building," he paused again. "Fuck, that sounded less creepy in my head."

I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket off of my legs. God, this better be important.

"Just get your ass up here, Jean."

"Got it."

* * *

"You want some tea? Coffee? Beer?"

Jean fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway. He, to put it lightly, looked like  _shit_. The top part of his undercut was all messed up, like he had been running his fingers through it for hours. His eyes were constantly darting around, and he had dark bags underneath them. His black shirt was lopsided and not even buttoned, showing the white undershirt he wore underneath. His jeans were zipped up but not buttoned, and he held his belt in his hands.

"Beer," he said, nodding.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I raised my eyebrows at his appearance. "You look like you haven't slept in days, you know."

"I know, I look like shit. But I can't be sober if I'm going to say this shit to you."

"Alright," I shrugged and made my way to my fridge, pulling out a can of beer and tossing it to Jean without bothering to turn around. I was honestly surprised he caught it.

Jean popped the tab back and took a few large gulps before practically slamming the can down on the counter.

"I don't know what the fuck to say to you right now," he said, his voice sounding wrecked.

"It had to be important for you to wake me up at four in the morning," I drawled.

"It was three fifty-two, god damn."

"Right, sorry," I held my hands up in a placating manner. "What did you want to say?"

"I woke up feeling like I had to tell you something I've been keeping to myself for weeks. It was two in the morning but whatever, you know. I went to take a piss and from there I ended up wandering the streets, and I before I knew it I was standing in front of your building. I worked up the courage to call you and now I'm here."

"Okay…?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I had everything planned out, I swear," Jean waved his hands wildly in the air as he began to pace back and forth. "Like seriously planned out, with ten back-up plans. If things ended up badly I was going to change my name, move to South America, buy a goat, and become a farmer."

"Damn," I said, chuckling. "Aren't you a great planner."

"Don't talk, Eren," Jean stopped in front of me briefly before grumbling under his breath and walking away. "You're…you're fucking breaking my concentration."

"Okay," I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the "key".

"Okay," Jean dragged his hand down his face. He grabbed his beer can and gulped down whatever was left of it. Some of it dripped down the corners of his lips, and I cringed in disgust. "Like I said, I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to say to you. So I'm just going to say it and hope for the best."

I stared at him expectantly.

"Eren, I fucking love you!"

This may make me sound like a total asshole (which I know I am), but I might have… _laughed_. It was shitty, I know, but I couldn't help it. The guy who I was pretty sure hates my guys (er,  _hated_ ) was screaming at me that he loved me.

Fuck.

Maybe some alcohol fumes or something had wafted up my nose or some shit like that because I know I did  _not_  just hear what I thought I heard.

"You fucking-" Jean cut himself off, a pinched expression on his face. "Damn, I just spilled my feelings out to you and you laugh. Thanks, Eren. You fucking douche bag."

"Okay, you did not spill your feelings out to me," I said. "You said you fucking loved me. Hardly a romantic confession, if you ask me. And second, I laughed because what the hell am I  _supposed_  to do? You hate me, remember?"

"I never hated you, Eren," Jean said, his cheeks slightly pink as he looked away. "Just…slightly disliked. You pissed me off a lot, alright? You made me say things I shouldn't. Made me…made me think you weren't so bad when you were being nice. Like when you were around Mikasa and Armin. You turned into a different guy, alright? It…" he trailed off, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Jean," I murmured. " _Jean_."

"Yeah?" he looked at me. I faltered, my train of thought breaking off and crashing into the metaphorical wall.

"You love me?" I stared at him, swallowing roughly. "Like one hundred percent love me? Or like fifty percent love me?"

"Sure as hell not fifty," he parted his lips, pausing. He moved closer to me, and out of reflex I moved back. "More than one hundred. More like a thousand. Or some shit like that."

"A thousand, huh?" I laughed again.

"Stop fucking laughing Eren," he punched my shoulder, but I barely felt it. "Damn, if you don't like me then just fucking say so you inconsiderate asshole-mhmp!"

I pressed my lips against his. Our lips parted and Jean's breath smelled like beer and those cheap cigarettes he insisted on buying, but for once I didn't feel as disgusted as I usually did. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to return my kiss. It took a few moments for him to, but eventually his lips slid against mine seamlessly.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fucking glorious.

We pulled away when we were both drooling over each other and I thought I would pass out from the lack of oxygen going to my brain. I wiped the side of my mouth with my wrist and looked away.

"That was," Jean broke off awkwardly. "Fuck, Eren, that was great."

"I know," I said cockily. "You're not half bad, Kirschstein."

Jean nodded, probably ignoring my arrogance, and shoved his left hand in his pocket. I just noticed that he had dropped his belt to the ground.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked. I smirked and leaned back against the counter.

"Just know that you're going to have to put up with a hell of a lot more horse jokes."

"I'm such a lucky guy," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hell yeah you are," I said. "I'm a fucking catch. But if you ever wake me up at four in the morning again, I will kick your ass all the way to the moon and fucking back. Got it?"

Jean rolled his eyes again.

"Got it. And it was three fifty-two, you stupid asshole!"

"Whatever," I said with a grin.

_God._

I could already tell this boy was going to be the end of me.


End file.
